


5 Seconds of Easter

by KeepCalm_WriteOn



Series: Ashton & His Little Boys [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Baby Luke, Big Brother!Michael, Fluff, Gen, Infantilism, Non-Sexual Age Play, daddy!ashton, happy easter, i'm so tired lol, little!Michael, little!calum, little!luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 14:31:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6379930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeepCalm_WriteOn/pseuds/KeepCalm_WriteOn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton and his boys celebrate Easter with a home Easter egg hunt and filled Easter baskets with a dash of bunny themed movies. Pure fluff.</p><p>(Part 2 of my 5SOS ageplay)</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Seconds of Easter

**Author's Note:**

> Well I had a thought to do this and tada, an Easter for the kids, pure Easter fluff tbh. Enjoy

“My good little bunny.” Luke practically beamed back at Ashton, making small cooing noises in the back of his throat as his diaper got changed. He could hear Michael in the bathroom as he brushed his teeth hurriedly. Calum was clumsily pulling on his pull up before quickly yanking on his sweatpants and special Easter shirt that all three of the boys had received from Louis for the holiday. His two older boys had always liked Easter, probably about as much as they liked Christmas. 

With Luke giving no resistance, sucking on his pacifier he was able to get him back in his rabbit onesie just as Michael ran into the room, matching outfit with Calum. 

“Eggs now daddy?” Mike pleaded, bouncing on his heels. 

Ashton, Louis had stayed up the previous night hide the eggs all over the downstairs, places where Calum and Mike could easily reach and places where Luke could get to crawling around. Louis had left right after they were done, able to get a redeye flight home to see his family.  
Ash lifted the blonde into his arms with a small grunt. Thankfully though he was tall, Luke was thin and fairly light and with Ashton’s muscles from working out a lot he was able to hold the boy with little difficulty.

“Go to the kitchen, straight to the kitchen. You guys can hunt for eggs and get your baskets after breakfast.” He got two whines that were silenced with a stern look before they made their way to the kitchen together. Luke was humming to himself around the pacifier, twirling some of Ash’s hair around his finger. Ash smiles, kissing his forehead. Calum is practically latched to his arm, waking up at five in the morning seeming to have him extra sleepy still. 

“Since you guys are going to so much candy today, we’re going to stick with cheerios.” He didn’t want to fill them up with too much sugar before they even broke into their baskets. 

Only fifteen minutes later he was setting Luke down as all three of them took off looking for hidden Easter eggs. Ash settled on the couch, setting up the movie Hop. He heard Michael and Calum calling out numbers that they’ve got, trying to get the most.

He was looking through Twitter, talking to some fans when he felt a hand on his knee. He smiled when he saw big blue eyes looking up at him, pacifier still in his mouth. Ashton picked him up, letting him sit sideways on his lap. 

“Hey baby penguin, you don’t wanna find more eggs?” Luke shook his head, holding a blue egg to his chest and offering the purple to Ashton. Ashton practically melted at the sweet gesture, kissing the pale temple. Luke spits out the object, the clip on his shirt keeping it near. 

“Daddy, wan’ bunny.” He jut out his lip in a cute pout, referring to the movie ready to be played. 

“I know sweetheart, but we have to wait for your brothers to finish up and count their eggs. You know how competitive they are.” Luke’s face scrunched up at this, eyes water in a way he knew he’d have a tantrum on the way if he didn’t distract him. 

“Hey, how about I give you a piece of chocolate from your pile early.” In a matter of seconds Luke’s entire demeanor changed, perking up with bright eyes as he nodded. Ash smiles in relief, pulling a small chocolate bunny from the blue basket, unwrapping it for the boy to have.  
Luke took his time on the candy, humming to himself again, Ashton couldn’t remember when he’d started doing that but it was cute. Michael and Calum raced into the room, both with small bags he knew were filled with eggs collected. 

“Alright, there were forty eggs around the downstairs in all. Can you be big boys and count how many you have, and I’ll tell you who the winner is!” 

“Twenty two!”

“Eighteen.” 

“Alright Cal, seems you’ve won so you get to open your basket first.” Calum cheered while Michael threw the bag on the ground with a stomp of his foot. Ashton made a mental note to thank Louis for convincing him to go with plastic eggs this year instead of coloring real boiled ones. He can’t imagine dealing with the mess that would’ve came with broken eggs. 

“Michael.” He chides sternly and the boy whines, tears in his eyes and fists clenched. Ashton sighs, knowing if Michael started crying, Luke would and then Calum would cry out of guilt. “Michael, don’t you dare. You can wait your turn.” The dark haired boy bristled but seemed to calm down slightly which the eldest was thankful for. With the lack of sleep and dealing with an overtired baby and two slightly grumpy boys he was ready for nap time. 

If he was lucky, Luke and maybe Calum would clonk out during the film. Michael would take more coddling to fall asleep, he knew for sure. Mikey could be stubborn like that.

As promised, within two minutes Michael was able to rip into his own green basket.

“Not too much at one time, you’ll make yourselves sick.” He reminded them after a moment of them shoving as much chocolate and candy in their mouth as they could. They both huffed in slight annoyance but listened. It wasn’t often the boys acted out and disobeyed him, which he always praised his boys for. 

“Bunny, bunny now Mikey, Cally.” Luke pleaded, leaning down to scoop his paci back into his mouth from where it was resting on his chest. 

He held up his sticky fingers to Ashton as the other two climbed up onto the couch, on either side of him. He grabbed a baby wipe from where it was in the changing drawer in the table by the couch. 

After wiping down the long chocolate covered fingers the little family settled in to watch the movie. Michael made soft comments throughout, Luke’s head slowly dropped to his shoulder in exhaustion after about half an hour, and as expected only a few minutes later Calum’s body went lax against his.

“Daddy?” He turned to look at the heavy lidded boy next to him, smiling softly at Michael. 

“Yeah?” He lifted a hand to run through the wild hair, watching as his boy leaned into the soothing touch.

“Will you color with me?” He murmurs hopefully and Ash’s eyes soften, rubbing his thumb over his cheek affectionately.

“Of course. Let me go tuck the boys in and you get the stuff set up.” Michael is off in a dash, grabbing the coloring books and crayons happily. He shifts Luke to his hip and winces as he wishes he could carry Calum. 

“Daddy? I help?” Ashton is honestly surprised when Mikey walks back over, eyes flickering from Calum and back to him. It’s the first time any of them have asked to do that. Michael and Calum love helping with Luke who is obviously the youngest and needs the most attention and care. Michael also loves helping out when Calum needs something. 

“Are you sure you can carry him Mikey?” He asks in concern, biting his bottom lip in contemplation when Michael nods eagerly. 

“Okay, let’s see if you can pick him up first, alright. It might be easier for you to hold him like a baby.”

“But Cal isn’t a baby.” His eyebrows scrunch together in confusion and Ashton smiles patiently. 

“I know but it might be easier for you, just try it, alright?” Michael does as he’s told, lifting the boy up into his arms with a small huff with strain. 

“Even if you want to help, if he’s too heavy you need to tell me. I’d rather make two trips than have you drop him or hurt yourself.” Michael shifts his weight with Calum held to him. 

“’s okay daddy, I got him.” He beams proudly, following Ashton when he nods as they make their way, slowly, up to the boy’s room. Despite the large home, the three of them liked being in the same bedroom. 

He grows slightly worried about the two when he hears Michael’s labored breaths, quickening his pace to get Luke into bed. He rests the boy down, turning to immediately take Calum. Michael looks guilty as he pants softly to catch his breath. 

“You’re daddy’s little helper, hm?” He coos reassuringly and that seems to brighten him back up. It takes moments to get Calum tucked in before he goes back to Luke who’d he’d just put down to get his arms free. 

The blonde has already flopped onto his belly, sucking lazily on the pacifier even in sleep, eyelashes fluttering as he sleeps. Ashton pulls the covers up and tucks him in as well, dropping a kiss to both of the sleeping boy’s heads. 

He takes Michael’s pale hand in his own, walking back to where their coloring supplies are all set up. He sits on the floor next to his boy, picking out a paper with The Avengers to color. Michael goes for some Star Wars character and ship. Ashton smiles and watches the boy out of the corner of his eye adoringly as he colors, tongue out in concentration. 

“I love you Monkey.” 

The boy in question looks up and gives a toothy grin. 

“I love you too daddy. Happy Easter.”

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't my best but I just had it in my head and really wanted to do it, plus it's 10:30 PM for me still Easter so tada, late Easter fluff <333 thanks for reading!


End file.
